iDon't Wanna
by Ladyofthe80s
Summary: This is a scene that should've been in iGot a Hot Room. It happens after Sam jumps on top of Freddie. Something happens. Rated T for kissing. Read it because it is better than it actually sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola personas! Here I am once again, feeling lost now and then. Oops! Sorry off topic. Anyways, did anyone see iGot a Hot Room! Ha! It was awesome! So, of course, I was inspired to write a little something I think should've happened in the episode. Here we go!**

**

* * *

**"Ugh!" Freddie groaned from the couch by Carly's window in her brand new room.

"Oh, come on, nub! I didn't land on you that hard, and I don't weigh that much!" Sam exclaimed, sitting up on Carly's new bed where Sam would be spending the night, to look at Freddie.

"Well, you didn't land in the most, um, comforting place exactly," Freddie explained embarrassed.

"Oh, suck up your pride. It's not like you'll ever need it," Sam said, smirking.

Freddie just rolled his eyes at her.

"Nice come back," Sam spoke sarcastically, leaning back against the pillows.

"Shut up, and scoot over, Puckett," Freddie said, getting up from the couch to sit on the bed.

"I don't wanna," Sam whined with a smirk.

"Well, to bad because you're gonna," Freddie pushed her onto her side so that he could sit down.

Sam just stared at him as he lied down next to her on the bed. She was happy that Carly got her brand new room and got to quit her strange job at the Groovy Smoothie. Sam had noticed that while they were working on Carly's room this afternoon Freddie had taken off his shirt, and all Sam could think was 'Oh my, God!' When in the world did he get so sexy and muscular. Then, she remembered, 'Oh, yeah. Puberty.'

Freddie looked at Sam's face and saw that she was thinking, which didn't happen often.

He tapped her on the nose. "Sam," Freddie said.

She blinked and looked at him. "Huh?"

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked.

"Oh, you and how completely h-" she caught herself, "completely, horribly nubby you are."

"Well, thanks. Love you too," he said.

Sam rolled her eyes at his sarcasm, even though she wished he actually meant it.

"Shut up, Fredward, and accept the truth," Sam retorted.

Freddie chuckled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Mm, nothing," Freddie replied.

"Tell me," Sam demanded.

"There's nothing to tell, Samantha," Freddie smirked.

Sam growled. She hated that name. It made her sound like such a girl. Well, she was definitely a girl, but she was no frilly pink, giggling girly girl. She was the tough and lovable tomboy with her own style and attitude.

She moved so that she was now sitting on top of Freddie's stomach, leaning over him to glare into his eyes.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That. Ever. Again." Sam growled in a menacing voice.

"Alright, Princess Puckett," Freddie said, pushing her off of him.

Sam lied there in shock.

"What the chiz?" Sam asked with an incredulous look on her face.

"What the chiz what?" Freddie asked with a smirk, knowing he officially had an advantage over her in their arguments.

"When did you get so strong, dude?" Sam asked.

"Same time the voice got lower," Freddie answered casually, putting his arms behind his head and leaning back against the pillows.

"Well, whatever. Mama wants some ham," Sam looked at Freddie.

"Well, how is that my problem?" Freddie questioned.

"Go get me some," Sam ordered.

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"Because I told you to," Sam replied.

"Nope, not a good enough reason," Freddie said.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sam whined.

"Carly's downstairs with Spencer making dinner, which will be ready in like twenty minutes. You can wait," Freddie told her.

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam whined louder.

"If you don't shut up, I'll shut you up myself," Freddie stated strongly.

Sam smirked. "UHHHHHHHHHH-" Sam was cut off my something on her mouth, and that something was moving.

She looked down to see Freddie kissing her. Holy crap! Freddie was kissing her!

Sam had her eyes open in shock. It was almost a deja vu flashback to their first kiss on the fire escape. Ever since then, she has had some pretty strong feelings for him. Before she knew it, the kiss was over, and he pulled away.

"I warned you," was all Freddie said.

"Freddork, I change my mind," Sam decided.

"About?" Freddie asked with a raised eyebrow.

'He's cute when he does that,' Sam thought.

"I don't want ham anymore. Mama wants her some Fried Chicken," Sam smirked at him with a devious look in her eyes.

"How does this apply to me?" Freddie asked, suspicious.

"Wow, for a smart person, you can really be dumb," Sam smirked, climbing on top of Freddie.

"Wha-" Freddie was cut off by Sam's lips on his.

He closed his eyes and slid his hands down Sam's sides and rested them on her hips. His thumbs rubbing circles on her hip bones. This made Sam shudder. Freddie smirked into the kiss. This caused Sam to tug on Freddie's bottom lip with her teeth. Freddie then proceeded to groan. This time Sam smirked. She then running her hands through his soft brown hair that was hanging slightly around his ears now. She loved it. Freddie ran his tongue along Sam's lower lip, requesting entry into her mouth. Sam obliged eagerly and opened her mouth slightly so that Freddie could slip his tongue into her mouth. This caused Sam to moan softly. He then proceeded to explore the newly found territory, making sure to run his tongue along every inch of her mouth. This made Sam moan loudly. Freddie smirked again. It was now a battle of dominance as Sam contributed to the kiss with her own tongue. They were fighting furiously until the lack of oxygen became a hindrance. They pulled apart at the same time, still mere inches from the others face. They were breathing raggedly, trying to catch their breaths and staring into each others eyes.

Sam then sat up a little more and pulled her long blonde hair from around their faces to lay behind her shoulders.

"That was some good Fried Chicken," Sam smiled.

Freddie laughed.

The door opened, and they turned to see Carly walk in and look at them. She then crossed her arms.

"Sam get off of Freddie. You'll hurt him," Carly chastised Sam.

"I don't wanna," Sam said with a pout, trying to hide her smile.

Freddie laughed.

"Come on. Let's eat," Carly said.

"Come on, Princess Puckett," Freddie hopped off the bed and picked her up bridal style. Then, he whispered in her ear. "If you hurry and eat, you can have some more chicken."

Sam smirked. She pointed to the door. "Then, onward to the kitchen, Benson."

Carly stopped them before they could get out of the door.

"What's going on?" she asked, cautiously.

"Oh, well me and Fredweird are going out. Now, to the kitchen!" Sam explained as Freddie carried her out of the room.

Carly just stared at them with her mouth dropped open and wide eyes. Then, she turned to look at her bed. The pillows were on the floor around the bed, and the sheets were bunched up and untucked.

"I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight," Carly decided aloud while walking out of the room and cutting off of the light to go eat.

* * *

**There it is. Let me know what y'all think. Oh, and wish me and my volleyball team luck! We have our first tournament tomorrow, and we are playing Tupelo, the team we lost our last game to last year so we are facing them first this year. Thanks for the reviews and reading my stories anyway. LOL! (Lots Of Love!) :D**


	2. Author's Note: Sorry

** Hey every one. Sorry about this, but this is just an author's note I wanted to let everyone know about. There is a new poll up on my profile, so if you are seddie, creddie, or just an icarly fan please take it and put your very much wanted and important opinion out there. Thanks! Conner 3**


	3. Author's Note 2: Again, Sorry

**Hey peoples! This is just me saying that the poll is closed, and guess what?  
**

**SEDDIE WINS! **

**The results were 98% Seddie, 2% Cruddie, Creddie, my bad. (NOT!) :D**

**82 of you voted, and I just wanna say thanks! **

**Love you all! ;* (winky kiss)  
**


End file.
